The Day Where Students Have Stopped Calculating
The Day Where Students Have Stopped Calculating is the seventeenth episode of the third season. Tagline The Q Continuum has established that the Romulans have learned their lesson, if only because of coercion. By then, they are sent back to the prime universe, where they needed to clean up the mess left by the alternate-timeline crew. Summary Act One But before the crew returns, Taev Radaik asks Mizarh about judging in synchronized skating. Also, asks Q about the hush kit, if they could keep it onboard. During their sleep, they are returned to the Bouteina and away from the ChR Medusa's Gaze. The crewmen clean the decks because the alternate-timeline crew partied too much onboard. They were hailed by zombies, who asked for their brains. Meanwhile, Putal locates the source of the transmission as being the psychiatric hospital ship, the Averment. They warn the ISC Pacification Army about the mutiny in the mental facility. Act Two The records officer received transmissions pertaining to papers written by the patients of the super-dreadnought that serves as a psychiatric hospital. Lovestospooch is baffled as to why these people ended up in a mental facility. Also, T'Val wonders what would Romulan brains would do to the patients. Also, Damar and Brianna Reiss look at a paper pertaining to cheating technique, and criticize it. Red alert is ordered and they were also sent another transmission pertaining to "the day where students have stopped calculating" and demands addressed at the university the patients attended before they became madmen. Act Three The ISC first dispatched the ship, the Demolition, to engage the Averment in battle. The Korlivilar flight controller kept saying "Calculating" when it flew towards it. They ordered an "alpha strike", destroying the Demolition and forcing the Romulans to fight the ship manned by madmen. Catherine signaled to the Pacification Army that the Demolition has been destroyed. The shuttles are launched and the Interstellar Concordium Pacification Army has reinforced the Romulans as well. The Romulans then fire disruptors at the hospital's impulse engines. Act Four The first ISC ship is destroyed and the fighter pilots disable the plasma torpedo tube while firing at the ship's engines. Relm has also hit a transporter room even when the zombified patients beamed in the Romulan ship to eat Romulan brains. A security alert was called and the zombie attack was quickly repelled. Brianna signaled to the bridge that they could beam out an away team. Then again, the madmen destroyed a third ISC cruiser. In preparation for the away mission, Neleras asks to have 25,000 doses of Ritalin replicated and they begin trafficking the life support systems of the hospital ship. Act Five While putting in the medicine, Aerv stumbles upon more papers written by the occupants of the hospital and they complain that they will need more medicine to complete the work. These documents went a long way towards substantiating the claims made by the patients and one of these looked like an history paper about the historical impact of the on the Klingon Empire. The patients surrender after the dose of Ritalin made its effect. Then, the central command of the ISC Pacification Army granted the newly-cured madmen the command of the Averment and its first mission was to give the patients back. External link *The Day Where Students Have Stopped Calculating on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes